The girl next door, across the hall and three doors to the right
by bearhow
Summary: It started out as a simple act of kindness, he didn't expect to fall for her. But is he willing to fight for her? Based off my favorite sit com "Frasier" AU of teen Titans. Bbrae.
1. Chapter 1

Garfield Logan really considered the notion of getting new friends. He knew they meant well, but seriously if they set him up on one more awful date, he'd kill them in their sleep. He had just gotten home from an evening out with a girl that his friend Kory had set him up with, an Australian named Toni. She was nice until one of the guys at the college bar started hitting on her, during their date mind you, and she karate kicked his ass outta there.

Sexy, well hot as hell, but not what he was looking for in a woman. She was pretty though with a curvy figure, pale skinned, black hair with red frosted tips, and full pouty red lips. Again she was fun and pretty, but not what he was looking for. In fact he wasn't sure if he even liked the pale skinned look. The dark hair was cool though.

They said their goodbyes and he headed back to his apartment, silently cursing his friends for being so nice. But honestly they were really trying to help him get over his last girlfriend. He shuddered at the thought as the elevator traveled up to his floor.

"I just want to go home, flop on to my couch, and forget about women. for the rest of the night." He said to himself once the elevator stopped at his floor. He threw his key into the lock and opened the door preparing himself to veg the rest of the day away.

"Well what's taking so long?!"

He slammed the door shut and took a few minutes to register what he had heard. He quickly scanned the door of the apartment. 1901. Yup this was his apartment. Then why on Earth was there a woman yelling in there? Did Vic have someone over?

He cautiously stepped back into his apartment, finding a petite and irate young woman using his landline telephone in the middle of his living room. She was a small little thing, pale fair skin and jet black hair with a pair of stunning blue eyes. But he noticed all of this AFTER he realized she was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her torso instantly making his mouth run dry.

She continued to yell into the phone, but glanced in his direction when she heard him step in, but motioned for him to wait a second while she was on the phone. "I've been waiting for thirty minutes . . . Please just come soon." Without a goodbye she slammed the phone down then turned to finally face him. Her frustration with whatever was happening was quickly replaced by red hot embarrassment which was evident by every inch of her revealed flesh turning a faint pink. "Oh god I am so, SO sorry for this. Your probably wondering what the hell is going on huh?"

As he fought to keep his eyes on hers, and responded. "I'm mildly curious."

She clutched at the towel to keep it from slipping as she approached him to shake his hand with his. The more primal part of him wishing for the towel to slip just as inch. "I'm Raven I just moved in across the hall, and as I was taking a shower when someone knocked on my door, and I thought it was the movers with the rest of my stuff, so I ran to get the door, but it turned out to be someone knocking on another apartment, but when I stepped out into the hall, I, uh, locked myself out." She gave a nervous laugh that he found absolutely adorable. "But Luckily for me your roommate was home."

As she mentioned said roommate, a large African American man stepped into the living room holding a lime green robe and handed it to her. Garfield rolled his eyes noticing that it was his robe that his roommate, Victor, was handing her.

"Here ya go," he said kindly, "I'll go get ya something to drink while you slip into this." He motioned for Gar to follow when he stepped back into the kitchen.

"I'll, uh, give him a hand." Gar gave a nervous smile as followed his roommate. Once they were outta sight, the whispering began.

Victor leaned in his friends ear. "Dude, I just found her in the hallway."

"Nice job, Vic but you can't keep her."

Vic snickered as he went about getting some water. "Nah man I've been talking you up the whole time. She's single, studying literature, she meditates and yoga, as you can tell by that body, good lord-"

"Vic come on man," But Gar would have to be dead to not notice how toned she was both in her arms and her curvy and shapely lega. "I don't wanna chat up a half naked girl. I'll look like a freak."

"Your not 'chatting up', your just getting to know each other before the managers get here with the keys to her place. So get going. I'm handing this one to you on a silver platter. In fact if she ignores the smell of cinnamon on your robe, it's slam dunk." Vic walked back into the living room and handed Raven her glass of water, but Gar could swear he caught her sniffing his robe. "Here ya go, now I've got some studying to do so Gar here will keep ya company." He winked at the blonde young man before disappearing into the other room, leaving the two alone.

Raven watched him leave with her eyes while taking a sip of water. "He seems nice."

"Yeah, Vic and I have been friends since we were kids, and even when he was on the football team and I was in the biology club, we were still thick as thieves."

Gar had taken a seat on a chair across from her, still trying to be as gentlemenly as possible by keeping distance between them.

"Oh, your interested in biology?" she asked.

"Yeah, its my major. I want to do something with animals someday."

"Interesting. I struggle with biology actually, but I've always liked animals too."

Gar suddenly saw a chance and jumped on it. "Well maybe I can tutor you some time."

Her face brightened at the prospect. "You mean it? Oh that would be wonderful."

Score one for the Gar man.

"Yeah, I had to take it for my Associates degree and I'm not excited about it. But it's what dad wants." She shook get head at the mention of her own father. "I'm sorry, I just have issues with my father."

He shrugged, "Sorry about that, but my parents passed away when I was a kid so I don't know much about that."

She slowly dropped her cup of water, "Oh my God. I'm so sorry."

He waved her off, "It's okay, I'm over it."

What the hell am I doing?! I NEVER talk about my parents and here I am blabbing everything!

"So what are you studying?"

They continued to chit chat for the next half hour until a knock on his door told them that the managers had come to help Raven into her room, to which Gar walked her back. He had to get his robe after all. Once inside, she scurried off to the back room to change, leaving him to glance about her apartment unattended. His emerald gaze went immediately to the large bookcase that had taken the spot of the television telling him that she was not a TV person, but he could have deduced that just from their conversation earlier. She was much too classy for TV. In fact her entire apartment reeked of class and elegance from statues, books maps, globes and the like.

Suddenly, even though they weren't in his apartment anymore, he was very self conscious of his apartment filled with video games, his roommates disgusting fast food wrappers and huge TV.

"Oh man," he heard her call from the other room.

"Is everything alright?"

Just then she emerged with his robe in her hands and her cell in another. She wasn't dressed in a way that he would classify as "his type". More conservatively, with a long sleeved shirt and leggings, but he had seen her mostly naked so what was he complaining about.

She passed his robe back to him but kept her eyes on get phone. "Sorry, it's just my boyfriend. He was wondering where I was."

He felt a thousand bricks sink in his stomach, but he played it as cool as he could. "Oh you have a boyfriend huh?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to meet up but I couldn't, cuz obviously I was detained." she nervously chuckled again, "But thank you so much for coming to my rescue. I really appreciate it."

You well, he thought to himself with a shrug, win some you lose some.

. . . . right?

xcccccccc

"I'm telling ya dude, she was classy, funny, super smart, and . . . hot . . just hot. I mean I know it's wrong cuz she was in a towel, but hey I'm a man for crying out loud of course I looked. And she was just easy to talk to, I even told her about my parents and I never do that, it just felt so . . comfortable. But she has a boyfriend, I don't know if it's serious or not. Well maybe I'm just imagining all of this just because she was half naked in my apartment. What do you think Drake? . . . Drake . . ?"

He was so focused on his retelling his tale he hadn't even noticed that his guest had fallen asleep on the other side of the coffee table. Garfield slapped the table, thus jolting him awake.

"I'm here! Yes - wha - huh?"

"Am I boring you?" Gar scoffed annoyed.

Drake let out a long stretch after his impromptu nap, "Sorry Gar, I'm just exhausted. Chloe was up all night with a cold, and if a two month old is up all night then so are you."

"Oh wow. Why didn't you get her some medicine?"

Drake narrowed his eyes that were laced with annoyance at him, then placed a nearby bag on to the table. "I did. I was on my way home when you pulled me in here saying you had something important to tell me. If I had known it was about more of your woman problems I would have kept walking."

Gar smiled sheepishly, "Heh, my bad. Wait, are you saying my woman troubles bore you?"

"Well it's the same thing Gar. 'She's crazy, she's horny all the time, she engaged'!"

"Yeah but this girl is different. I can feel it in my bones."

Drake was about to retort when someone called out to them, well specifically him. "Garfield?"

Both men turned to the direction of the coffee shop counter. And there she was. In all of her dark haired, pale skinned, dark clothed beauty. Garfield fumbled to stand from his seat, Drake watching his behavior with curiosity.

"R-Raven, what are you doing here?"

Raven gestured to the coffee shop. "Oh I'm meeting Damian here. My boyfriend. I didn't know you came here too?"

"Yeah, psh all the time." He rocked from one foot to the other thinking of something to say then remembered Drake at the table, "Oh this is a good friend of mine . . um . . uh . . "

"Drake Daniels." He stood up shaking her hand smirking playfully at his coffee mate.

Garfield wasn't paying attention to their exchange. All he heard was the sounds of blood thundering in his ears and heat rising up his tanned skinned cheeks.

I can't believe I blanked like that. I never get nervous in front of anyone! He scolded himself.

The next thing he knew, someone was waving a hand in front of his face and snapping their fingers. "Wow, you got it bad."

Gar suddenly realized Raven had left and was at the counter ordering coffee while Drake gathered his belongings to leave, chuckling at how oblivious Gar had been.

"Dude you can't leave." He begged but he was ignored.

"I can and I will, cuz I've got a sick baby at home and Nicole has been texting me wondering were I am."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Fight for her man. I mean who names their kid Damian for crying out loud? Your a charming, attractive guy, and can . . pass for intelligence. I'm sure you've got this." Just then both men saw a young, boyishly handsome man with jet black hair and eyes the color of the forest, dressed in a black turtleneck enter the coffee shop, head straight for Raven, and place a small peck onto her lips.

One look at the Tom Cruise look-a-like and Drake turned back to Gar. "Well your screwed." he patted his friend on the shoulder then exited the coffeeshop.

Raven had left the counter with Damian in tow. "Gar, this is my boyfriend Damian, Damian this is Gar."

Both men shook hands, Damian not having the slightest expression of jealousy on his face, or much of anything really. "Oh, your the guy who saved my lady from being Stark naked in the hallway."

Raven snorted laugh with something that sounded like annoyance. "My name is Raven, not your lady, and yes he is."

Damian didn't notice her correction, but Gar certainly did. "Yup, coulda been a lot worse, coulda been some freak that found her."

They had a good laugh at that before falling silent again. "Oh! Gar, could you do me a huge favor this weekend? Where headed out for a camping trip and I need you to water my plants."

He smiled a toothy grin, excited for the chance to be doing her a favor. "Camping? You don't strike me as the camping person?"

"Oh I'm not, but I'll try anything once."

"Yeah, we're gonna head into the mountains so that we can release some eagle hatchlings into the wild," Damian sighed as he grew fond of the memory, "Yeah, their mother was killed by a hunter, so I took them in and raised them as my own until their ready to be back in the wild."

Geez, angelic much? "Oh. Well how do you know it's time to let them go?"

Raven chuckled, "Well one of them ate his neighbors cat." Once again they all shared a laugh as Raven handed Gar the keys to her place. As they left he flopped back onto his chair and heaved a heavy sigh. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? They had nothing in common, and she had a boyfriend and yet here he was, unable to rid his mind of her.

Maybe . . he could . . if he was charming . .

NO! He wasn't gonna be THAT GUY.

He needed to rib his mind of her thoughts. He reached into his pocket, got his phone and shot off a text.

"Hey Rose, what you up too? -Gar-"


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going through my unfinished work and I realized this chapter was almost done, so I went ahead and finished it up. As a recap Gar Logan had returned home to find a woman in his apartment in nothing but a towel, but before he can make a move he discovers she has a boyfriend. To bad huh. Well now he's trying to take his mind off of her with another girl.**

 **Lets see how it goes.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **on with the show.**

Garfield nearly gagged as the aroma of grilled chicken assaulted his senses like some malicious taunt. He covered his nose and mouth with his hand and continued grilling the vile food, making sure to keep a safe distance from the popping and sizzling. As a vegetarian he hated the smell, taste and mere sight of cooked meat, and living with the meat loving, fast food devouring behemoth of a man, Victor Stone, made it difficult. Although as the years went by, and they became roommates, Vic had learned to be accommodating of his friends dietary needs. Of course that didn't stop the occasional piece of bacon ending up in Gars bed on April fools day.

However this evening it wasn't him he was trying to please. Gar turned off the grill and walked into the other room to set some salads onto the table as the door to the apartment opened.

"Hey Gar!" Vic greeted, "We brought you back a cheeseburger."

Gar looked up from setting the table and saw that the "We" was Vic and his lady friend, Jennifer "Jinx". The young, pale, punk and pink haired girl chomped on some curly fires, seemingly amused by the fact that Vic was offering the vegetarian a cheeseburger. She swayed her hips in her low rider jeans that showed off a bit of her panty line and a sleeveless tank top, called Jinx for her ability to attract bad luck, especially in the men department. Thankfully, Vic was the one man she could count on.

"Made sure to get the juiciest one we could find." Her signature, Cheshire Cat smile spreading across her lips that was both intimidating, and alluring.

Gar rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you can eat that crap. And where do you put it all?" Jennifer scanned her, rather skinny frame, and shrugged, popping another fry into her mouth, so he turned his attention to Vic. "Come on man, you'd sell yourself out for the cheap, fast, and the tasty?"

"Gar!" The three glanced at the door seeing a curvaceous, white haired girl enter the apartment. Rose Wilson had managed to squeeze into a skin tight black skirt up to her mid thigh and a low cut orange top. "Hey Vic, Jen."

Everyone waved cheerfully as Vic walked into the kitchen to take his burger to the fridge, but not before whispering to Gar. "Well I guess that makes two of us."

"Shut up."

Gar approached Rose and gave her a generous hug and kiss on the lips, enjoying the feel of her ample chest. "It's good to see ya Rose."

She pulled away with a smile, "Yeah I was happy to get your call," but her smile slightly wavered when she spotted the set table, "Um, are we eating too?"

Before he could respond Vic and Jennifer came back through the living room. "We'll Leave you two to it, just wanted to get ya some food, but y'all are good. See ya later." Vic winked at Gar and Rose while Jennifer waved goodbye and disappeared out the door.

Rose glanced at the set table again once the others had left, that odd look still on her face "What, Uh, What is all this?"

Gar, for some reason, began to get nervous. "Well, you know, I thought, maybe we'd, eat first."

She turned around with even more confusion on her face. "Like . . a date?" When he didn't say anything, but shuffle nervously she knew she had her answer. She chuckled uncomfortably before setting her stuff down. "Look Gar, this is really sweet, but I thought you and I were just . . . I don't know. Not dinner pals?"

Gar approached her, placing his hands gently on her arms and giving a gentle and affectionate rub. "I'm sorry Rose, I know you have a hard time with the whole 'dating' thing since Eddie, but . . I don't know I thought we'd try something . . new." Rose bit her red lips before glancing back at the table. Her first boyfriend, Eddie Bloomberg, was killed in a hit and run, and her father was an alcoholic bastard, so needless to say she had a hard time trusting men. But she always felt safe, and wanted when she was with Gar, but wasn't sure what she wanted to be more then just "sex partners". Of all the partners they had been with, they seem to trust each other the most.

She pulled away whole shaking her head and grabbing her stuff. "I'm sorry Gar, I just can't." And she headed for the door.

"Wait!" She froze as her hand was inches away from the doorknob and slowly turned to face him. He couldn't let her leave, if she did he would think about Raven all night, and he couldn't have that, so he quickly closed the distance between then, placed his hands on her lower back, pulled her close and met her lips with his. He may have been a nerd, and a bit of a slob, but he was an amazing kisser, so much so that she instantly melted into his touch, her bag and coat slipping from her fingers and dropping to the floor with a thunk, and returned his passion with her own. Tenfold.

He pinned her against the door and began to explore her body with his hands as she intertwined her fingers with his thick blonde locks of hair and giving them a gentle tug which only made his assault quicken. She lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his waist, allowing him to slide his hand along her smooth flesh giving a few squeezes along the way and cupping her behind. She let out a pleased yelp before separating for air.

"I should go to the bathroom before we really get going?" She said between breaths and pushed him off of her so hard he fell back against the couch before disappearing into the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting." He replied and began to lift his shirt off, and was fiddling with his jeans when there was a knock at the door. He froze, praying to god he didn't just hear what he thought he heard, but another knock told him he was wrong. He groaned, cursing the heavens in every language he knew, which consisted of three, and went to the door. "Vic I swear to god-"

His heart stopped and his entire body flushed with red hot embarrassment as soon as the door opened.

"Hey . . Gar," Raven waved, "Could I-" her eyes scanned his body quickly noticing that he was a shirtless, and after what looked like a gulp, she spoke, "Am I interrupting something?"

Gar's brain began kicking against the inside of his skull to get him to speak and after a minute of stunned silence, he did. "Ye-No-Yeah-no . . Uh, come in, come in." She looked at him like he had grown a second head, but stepped inside. As he closed the door a powerful whiff of something rancid assaulted his nose. "Phew, good lord did something die out there?"

She shuffled with apprehension and raised her hand. "Actually that's me. I was, Uh, sprayed by a skunk."

His embarrassment was forgotten and replaced with amusement as a small laugh stifled in his throat. But now what she was inside he was able to take a good look at her. Gone was the classy and clean young woman who had moved in across the hall and was now replaced with a dirty, disheveled, flannel wearing, ghoul.

He stifled another laughter causing her to roll her eyes, but allowed herself a small smile, realizing her appearance was quite comical. "Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up. I just came by to get the key to my place." He was still fighting his laughter when he disappeared into the back to grab her keys.

But the awkwardness of the evening was just getting started.

"Alright beastie," Rose sang as she exited the bathroom, "Are you ready for one wild r-" Rose's mouth slammed shut when she saw Raven standing there in all of her grungy glory. "Uh, hello?" She flushed.

Raven kept eye contact and she wiggled her fingers in a waving manner. "Uh, hi."

Gar came back only to find his "sex partner" and the girl he was secretly pining for standing a few feet from each other now staring awkwardly at the floor. Gar, turning a slight shade of red, handed the keys to Raven. "Um . . Rose, this is Raven, Raven, Rose."

They waved awkwardly to each other as Raven took her keys back. "Thanks, um, is the bathroom free? I kinda need to wash or something?"

"Oh yes." Rose stepped aside allowing Raven to pass her into the bathroom. "Oh god what is that?" She exclaimed holding her nose.

"Sorry sprayed by a skunk." Raven shut the door behind her.

Gar ran his hands through his hair in frustration before flopping onto the arm of the couch. An awkward silence ensuing between them. "Rose, I have to be honest. I called you over here to help take my mind off of someone."

Rose motioned to the bathroom. "Was she that someone?" Once again his silence was her answer. "Right." And she began to collect her things.

"Rose I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

She raised a hand to stop him. "It's okay Gar. I knew our little arrangement was temporary at best. But you and me," she paused biting her lip, "we're just looking for different things now."

He pulled his shirt back on, and even though she seemed alright, guilt still yanked at his insides. "Rose, I cant tell you how sorry I am."

She approached him, placing a hand on his cheek. "It's alright. I'll be alright. Your sweet, and you deserve some happiness."

He brushed a stray strand of white hair out of her face. "So do you."

She shrugged, "I know, and since I've been with you I know I can be with someone good for a change." This time the silence between the two was comfortable, sharing smiles of understanding before he hugged her.

"I'll see ya around Rose."

She pulled away, giving him a wink. "You to beastie." She glanced at the bathroom door before she whispering, "Good luck." And with one peck on his lips left his apartment just as Raven exited the bathroom.

"Where did she go?" She asked.

He responded anxiously. "Oh, um, she had to get going."

Raven let out a sarcastic laugh. "Great. I've just ruined your night."

Gar went to her with hands extended as if to hold her. "No Raven you haven't-"

"Yes I have!" She shouted. "I've ruined your night, I've ruined things with Damian, I just . . ruin things!" She went for the door, but he stepped in front of her.

"No you haven't ruined anything. Rose and me . . it's complicated. But hey, now my evening is free!" Raven looked up at him with guilt in her violet-Blue eyes. _**Wait? Violet?**_ Sure enough if he concentrated hard enough he could make out the faintest hint of purple swirling in her blue eyes. **Okay that's awesome.**

She moved from one foot to the next, his attempt at being cheerful starting to become infectious. "Are. . You sure I didn't-"

"No, no! In fact why don't you take a shower here," her brows furrowed, "Okay that came out wrong. What I mean was. I have imported soaps and shampoos from Africa that are soothing, and will help with the smell and grunge from the day. Plus I have one hell of a shower head."

Now her brow raised in confusion, another smirk tugging at her lips. "You, really take care of yourself huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "You want to shower or not?"

* * *

"Oh my god who do I have to kill to get a shower like that?"

Raven was lounging on his couch, once again in his bathrobe, but clean from the days events. Gar returned with a cup of hot cocoa and handed her a mug. "Vic and I made it ourselves. He's quite handy."

She sipped the delicious cocoa melting further into his incredible couch. "And those soaps were amazing. How did you get soap from Africa?"

He took a seat beside her, "Well I was born and raised there." He said it so matter-of-factly he didn't even notice her eyes widen.

"You did? What was that like?" The next half hour was Gar regaling her with tales of his time living in Africa. Befriending an African tribe, his scientist parents, the various animals he saw, and all the way up until part where his parents had passed away on a canoeing trip. Silence ensued, so Gar took the time to ask his questions.

"So How did you 'ruin' things with Damian?"

"Ugh. Well you were right. I am not much of an out doors person. Damian was holding the basket with the eagle hatchlings he was supposed to release and I was holding our cooler. He set the basket down for a second when I was startled by a snake. Well . . . a snake-like twig. I threw the cooler at the twig but then it rolled over onto one of the hatchlings. We had a terrible fight and I stormed off, but not without a skunks parting gift on the way out of the woods. It's not funny."

Gar had to wipe a few tears from his eyes he was laughing so hard. "I'm sorry . . . you killed an endangered eagle hatchling."

She smacked his shoulder. "Yeah, Yeah rub it, in." She sighed sinking further into couch. "My turn. Why did she call you 'beastie'?"

She smirked when he saw his skin turn a bright shade of red. "Um . . . well . . you see. My, um, teeth are unnaturally pointy." He showed her his canines that looked oddly like vampire teeth.

She put up a hand to his face. "Nough said." She laughed.

Dear god I could listen to that laugh all day. "So How did you and Damian get together in the first place?" Gar didn't really want to dwell to much on her boyfriend, but the question just came out of his mouth.

She sighed shaking her head. "We met in high school. He was a rich spoiled brat, but there were occasions were he was sweet and then one night, my dad was being a total ass and I stormed out of the house and. . . I don't know he was just there for me. And whenever my dad bothered me, I just called Damian." Now Gar really didn't know why he asked that question. He didn't really feel like listening to more of "Damian is awesome" stories. She sighed again, her head getting dangerously close to his shoulder. "Why do relationships have to be so complicated?" She asked the ceiling.

Gar snorted. "To be honest relationships aren't that complicated. If you care about each other then that's all you really need. I mean no relationship is perfect. It just needs to imperfect people trying their best. Right?"

Raven looked over at him, "Wow that's really profound?"

He shrugged, "I'll surprise you that's for sure."

She laughed. "Apparently."

He leaned back on the couch, his own head inching towards hers. "I don't know. I've jut had bad experiences when it comes to the dating scene, but everyone around me seems to be doing well. I mean my friends Richard and Kory are having their first kid, my friends Drake and Nicole have a daughter and their both super in love with each other. It's sickening really. But for me . . . I don't know. I just want to be with someone who, when I go to sleep at night, I'll lay awake thinking about them. Ya know?"

He turned his head to find that his nose was inches from hers. Their eyes met and his breath quickly hitched in his throat. "I . . I think I do." She whispered. They inched closer together, their lips being pulled together.

 ** _WOW is this really happening?_**

But tonight wasn't his night.

Keys softly started to jingle at the front door allowing Vic to step into the apartment, quickly killing the mood and forcing the two to separate. "Oh. Hey Raven."

Everyone exchanged nervous waves and uneasy glances. "I'll, uh, just, uh," He disappeared into the back leaving the two alone, but now Raven was beginning to gather her things.

"I should, uh-"

"Yeah, Yeah-and-all yeah . . ."

At the door she turned to him. "Do you think you could help me with my biology homework. I know I keep asking for help-"

"No, no, it's fine. I'd love to help you."

They stood awkwardly at the door, until from the back room they heard, "Dear god what happened to the bathroom?!"

Gar and Raven burst into laughter. "Night Gar. I'll, uh, see ya tomorrow."

They exchanged goodbyes and she left for the night. Deep in thought he headed back to the couch and flopped on top of it with a heavy sigh. His thoughts were on the girl next door, across the hall and couldn't stop.

"-yo did you hear me?"

"Mhm, what? Huh?"

Vic had been asking him about the bathroom situation, but now concern washed over him when he saw the state Gar was in. "You alright?"

Gar sighed again, "No. Not really." He stood up and headed for his room.

"You wanna talk about it?"

He paused. "Nah. I'm tired. I'm just gonna go to sleep, I'll, uh, see ya tomorrow." But he didn't sleep. Three A.M. and he still wasn't asleep. Just like he said. He wanted someone that he could spend his night lying awake thinking about, but she was with someone else.

A devilish grin spread across his face. "So?"


End file.
